Bouken
by Born of the Water
Summary: Getting to know him was an adventure all in itself. A loud, colorful adventure she didn't ask for but one she didn't regret. [Kise/OC]


Today was not a good day for a soccer game. The girl frowned, dark hazel eyes sweeping over the green field. She had stopped near the half field line; her team was warming up on the front half of the field. Kaijou was warming up on the back half, but behind the opponent team black clouds could be seen overhead bringing with them the promise of rain. The wind was already beginning to pick up which put the team going against it at a disadvantage. Her team captain stopped beside her, holding a soccer ball in place with her foot and frowning at the darkening sky.

"It seems we'll be traveling back to school in the rain, Ri-chan."

Ri shook her head. "I have the feeling we won't get to finish the match, Reika."

"Doubt it." The captain shrugged, "it's just a practice match anyway; no loss if we have to quit early."

They were quiet, watching the clouds roll until Ri nudged her friend lightheartedly, trying to break the somber mood the clouds had brought. "At least they mowed the grass this time, and their coach actually showed up."

The shorter girl huffed. "Tch. I hate coming here. All the coaches are assholes. They never take any of our teams seriously."

The black-haired girl laughed, "Riko said something similar when I told her where are match was going to be."

Reika raised a brown eyebrow. "You didn't hear what Kaijou's basketball coach did to our boys' basketball team when they came for their practice match?"

Ri shook her head. "No wha-?"

"Tsubani-senpai! Hattori-senpai!"

The second-years whipped around at the frantic tone, the frown tugging further at Ri's lips. Two first years were running toward them, looking a little panicked. "What's wrong?"

The taller of the two spoke first, her green eyes wide. "W-well, the door to Kaijou's gym was open for some reason and Suki-chan accidently kicked a ball in there."

"What?" Reika and Ri both eyed the shorter of two first years whose face was flushed with embarrassment then at the gym which was a good hundred yards away.

"That leg of yours sure is something else, Hideki-chan." Ri murmured in awe.

The black-haired girl's face managed to flush an even darker shade of red. Her bright violet eyes wouldn't look at the older girls, instead voting to watch her fingers which were twisting together nervously. "Uh, would…would one of you mind coming with Mei-chan and me to get the ball? The boys' basketball club is practicing in the gym right now and…and…" Suki looked as if she might die of embarrassment.

Ri watched Reika purse her lips, her friend's dark eyes going from the two younger girls- who were still fumbling for an excuse rather than admit they were nervous about having to face the boys' basketball on their own- to their coach who was already shooting them dirty looks for standing still for too long. There wasn't much time left before the match began and all four of them were starters, but neither of them wanted a lecture for losing one of the soccer club's balls. Ri sighed, it was better if Reika stayed here in case the game began early due to the weather, but hopefully, it wouldn't take long to get the soccer ball back. Giving the two first-years a sympathetic smile, Ri pat Suki on the shoulder, stopping the girl's ramblings

"I'll go with you. Rei, will you tell the coach where we went?" With a quick word of agreement, the captain jogged over to the sidelines and spoke quickly to the normally easygoing woman while Ri lead the two younger players to Kaijou's large gymnasium. The sound of sneakers squeaking against a polished floor greeted them as they neared the door, which was in fact propped open, probably to let the cooling wind circulate through the building.

"Woah…" Ri breathed.

The door was situated behind one the basketball goals it turned out. Just as Ri had gotten close enough to see inside, a blond-haired basketball player had faked around a shorter guy with dark hair and driven the ball up to the goal. He finished the play off with an impressive leap up to the rim and slammed the ball into the net.

"That was cool…"

Poking her head in, she recognized the blond guy of course, there were enough magazines floating around with his face on the cover. She had seen several of the girls in her year reading such magazines and squealing about how attractive he is. However, his name escaped her at the moment.

"Is that Kise Ryouta?" Mei whispered fiercely.

Right, well, that solved that.

"It is!" Suki answered in much of the same tone. "I forgot he goes here!" Neither of the two younger girls moved inside; still nervous and even more so now that they knew the model was inside.

Ri glanced from one freshman to the other. "Wonderful…"

The basketball players were resetting when one of them finally noticed the small group at the door. "Captain," he groaned. "We got some at the back door."

The black-haired guy who had been the victim of the fake turned sharply, a glare in his blue eyes. He turned his back on the group of girls and promptly punched the blond guy in the shoulder. "Kise! What have I told you about telling your fan girls when we have practice?"

"What?" The model's eyes widened, going from his captain to the back door of the gym. "Kasamatsu-senpai, I didn't tell anyone!" He gave the soccer players an apologetic smile albeit forced. "Sorry girls, I'm not really giving out autographs right now."

"What?" Ri frowned and shook her head, stepping into the gym. "It's nothing like that." Her attention shifted to the whole basketball team and its rather large players…who looked annoyed at having their practice interrupted. "Did…did a soccer ball come through here?"

The guy who had ratted them out snorted. "Missile more like it. Knocked out one of our players." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to one of the sideline benches. The poor guy who had been hit was stretched out, ice packs tucked around his head. The 'missile' was perched just beyond the soles of his feet.

"I'm so sorry!"

Ri jumped, startled by Suki's apology. She had not even noticed that the shorter girl had come to stand behind her. The second-year glanced over her shoulder, Mei was still at the door. Suki bowed, her face bright red and her eyes squeezed tight. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"You kicked the ball?" Kise raised an eyebrow. Suki nodded still bent slightly at the waist. "Some kick you've got there."

The freshman girl only screwed her expression up tighter clearly afraid of getting reprimanded. But none came, and Ri decided they had been gone long enough. She put a hand on Suki's shoulder, bowing slightly as well, her long ponytail falling over her shoulder. "We're sorry for interrupting your practice." She straightened, pulling Suki up with her. "We just need our soccer ball and we'll leave."

One of the basketball players who was closest to the bench snagged the ball, lobbing it over to the tallest of the two girls. "Here."

Ri caught it, tucking it under her arm, then turned Suki and herself toward the door. "Thank you." She called over her shoulder. "I hope the rest of your practice goes well."

Kise frowned at their retreating backs, the name of the girls' school was blazed across the top of their long-sleeved shirts in familiar black and red: Seirin. The same school Kurokocchi attended and the same school that had beat them in their practice match last week. The air behind him changed, a heavy silence settled over the gym, and Kise knew his team had noticed the name as well.

"What are you all standing around for?" Kasamatsu barked. "Get moving! Set up for the offensive drill again!"


End file.
